Un brutto video su Breaking Bad
Un brutto video su Breaking Bad è un video di Yotobi, caricato sul suo canale principale il 5 ottobre 2015. Descrizione Il video viene realizzato da Yotobi durante il periodo intermedio che va dalla fine della rubrica ''Mostarda'' all'inizio del ''Late Show con Karim Musa''. Durante questo periodo, il canale di Yotobi, per la prima volta, non aveva nessuna rubrica principale, lasciando dunque spazio a vari esperimenti e video speciali, come ad esempio la nuova rubrica ''Pausa'', video brevi come i tre Cortissimi, i due video parodia sui vlogger e tre video speciali per il raggiungimento del milione di iscritti. Proprio subito prima del raggiungimento di questo traguardo, Yotobi decide di caricare un video "serio", ovvero la recensione di quella che è, a sua detta, una delle serie televisive migliori che abbia mai visto: [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_Bad_-_Reazioni_collaterali Breaking Bad]. Il video è un plauso al telefilm creato da Vince Gilligan che vede come protagonista Walter White (interpretato da Bryan Cranston), un cinquantenne malato di cancro che da timido professore di chimica si trasforma, per motivi economici, in un grosso trafficante di metanfetamine. Yotobi descrive nel dettaglio la serie, non tanto dal punto di vista tecnico, pur elogiandone lo stile della regia, da lui definita "cristallina", la sceneggiatura e la recitazione, ma più che altro soffermandosi sulle forti emozioni che questa è riuscita a suscitare in lui fin dalla prima puntata: Karim afferma infatti di aver provato, lungo il corso di tutte le 5 stagioni, un nodo alla gola, una suspense ''e un coinvolgimento tali da fargli paragonare la serie a un pacco con dentro una bomba che non si sa quando esploderà. In particolare, loda l'aspetto psicologico dei personaggi, tanto ben caratterizzati e approfonditi da apparire reali, in tutta la loro umana imperfezione, indugiando soprattutto sul rapporto controverso che lega indissolubilmente i due protagonisti della serie, il già citato Walter White e il giovane spacciatore Jesse Pinkman, paragonando la loro relazione all'interno della serie a quella che potrebbe avere un padre con il figlio. Testohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JacHKMSAME Avete presente quello spezzone di ''Uno Mattina in cui c'è un mago che si deve esibire e, appunto, trovare la carta del conduttore, ma il trucco va a puttane, questa benedetta carta non si riesce a trovare e tutto lo studio rimane impietrito e lascia il poveraccio a morire in diretta TV? La maggior parte di voi l'avrà sicuramente visto, vi chiedo di tenerlo a mente per dopo. Per adesso... parliamo di Breaking Bad. È veramente tanto, tanto difficile per me parlare di Breaking Bad perché ho sempre difficoltà a spiegare le cose che mi piacciono, piuttosto che raccontare qualcosa che non mi è piaciuto. È più... personale cercare di raccontare qualcosa che ti è piaciuto a qualcun altro. Non so neanche bene da dove partire per iniziare il discorso. Guarda, facciamo che iniziare con una similitudine, tanto sarà la prima di molte. Breaking Bad per me è una macchia di arancione in mezzo a un mare di grigiume, è una storia raccontata dall'inizio alla fine senza una virgola fuori posto.. è semplicemente una delle migliori serie che io abbia mai avuto il piacere di vedere. Vi avverto subito che in questo video ci saranno una marea di spoiler, dall'inizio alla fine, perché non lo faccio tanto per chi non l'ha mai visto Breaking Bad, anzi, lo faccio proprio per chi l'ha già finito, più volte magari, e magari anche a chi non gli è piaciuto. Non è neanche una recensione, è semplicemente la mia opinione su una cosa che io adoro. E perché lo adoro? Beh, sono sicuro che uno dei motivi principali è che io questa serie l'ho iniziata quando era in corso la terza stagione. Quando praticamente la gente ne parlava elogiandola, ma non era ancora diventata un fenomeno di massa. Io ho fatto come tutti gli altri telefilm: ho letto l'incipit, mi è piaciuto, ho iniziato a guardarlo. E me ne sono innamorato subito. Se ci fate caso adesso la gente dice sempre: "eh, le prime due stagioni non sono un granché, ma dalla terza carbura". Cosa che non mi è mia stata detta per nessun'altra serie! Mentre, per quanto mi riguarda, la prima stagione è bella tanto quanto la quinta. E questo perché quello che ha sempre contato in Breaking Bad sono i personaggi: le loro emozioni, i loro fallimenti, le paure, le ansie, le angosce, i rapporti umani tra Walt e la famiglia, tra Walt e Jesse... È da lì che si parte poi per farti piacere l'intera serie, perché se a te frega qualcosa dei personaggi ti frega anche di quello che gli sta succedendo intorno. Se tu dalla prima puntata inizi a pensare "oh mio Dio, non me ne frega assolutamente nulla di questi personaggi qua", gli potrebbe anche cascare un meteorite enorme in casa distruggendogliela in mille pezzi e uccidendo tutti quanti e tu... E con l'incipit che io ho letto, tanti tanti anni fa, di Breaking Bad, che era " un professore di chimica scopre di avere il cancro e quindi inizia a vendere metanfetamina", è un inizio perfetto per avere un tipo di sviluppo dei personaggi che io adoro. Uno dei pezzi più belli delle prime puntate è il rapimento di Krazy-8. Lì possiamo vedere come Walter White sia ancora soltanto un professore di chimica, appunto, che non ha la benché minima idea di come comportarsi avendo in casa un ostaggio. Non sa se tenerlo in vita, non sa se ucciderlo, quindi inizia a dargli da mangiare e inizia a parlarci. Vuole conoscere questa persona a cui sta facendo tutto questo male, vuole conoscere Krazy-8. E già allo scoprire il suo vero nome, e non al nome di strada, accende un lume di speranza in Walt che dice "ah, forse posso non ucciderlo, perché in fondo è un ragazzino come tutti gli altri". Ed è qui che Breaking Bad ti tira uno schiaffo in faccia e ti dice: "vaffanculo, le regole le faccio io!". Perché ops, il mondo dello spaccio è fatto da figli di puttana, guarda un po'! E si arriva a quella splendida realizzazione dove Walt costruisce un piatto, manca un coccio, capisce che ce l'ha Krazy-8 e per difendersi lo uccide. E tutto questo che io vi ho raccontato in pochi secondi succede nell'arco di un'intera puntata. Perché gli sceneggiatori hanno voluto dare lo spazio giusto, guarda un po', alle emozioni. Da lì in poi è tutto in discesa, o in salita, dipende dai punti di vista. La paura di dover uccidere qualcuno viene man mano surclassata dalla voglia di successo, dalla voglia di potere, ma senza mai essere trasformata in un mostro. Perché l'enorme quantità di soldi che lui guadagna non gli fa comunque perdere la paura di dover veder morire un tuo parente. Per tutto l'arco delle quattro stagioni, Walt ci ripete che quello che lui sta facendo è per la famiglia. E non a caso ho detto "quattro stagioni", nonostante siano cinque. Ma la quinta è da prendere a parte... Questo perché? Perché, secondo me, non c'è in Walt alcuna trasformazione. Noi lo vediamo all'inizio come un povero professore malato terminale, che poi si trasforma in un kingpin della droga... Ma secondo me lui è sempre stato così. E qui prendo in prestito una frase del buon dottor House: people don't change. Perché tu, per esempio, non impari a mentire pian piano durante il corso della tua vita, tu sai già mentire, ma non ne hai mai avuto l'occasione, esattamente come per Walt. Semplicemente, le circostanze gli hanno tirato fuori le sue "abilità". Oddio, è veramente difficile parlare in generale di qualcosa, sto perdendo pezzi per strada, come tutti gli altri personaggi, per esempio: Skyler, la moglie, per esempio, che viene bistrattata da tutti quello che l'hanno visto Breaking Bad, che in realtà se ci pensi è quella che ha più ragione, a te dà fastidio perché tu tifi per Walt, ma in realtà quella che ha ragione è lei, perché è lui che sta facendo tutte le stronzate illegali. Viene insultata dal figlio, la sorella e il cognato non possono aiutarla perché lei non può dire niente a loro. È come se tu il giorno prima sei disoccupato e il giorno dopo ti ritrovi a dover riciclare i soldi di tuo marito che spaccia metanfetamina... blu. E direi che tutti i suoi sfoghi sono pienamente giustificati! Poi c'è il figlio che... prima dice "ditemi tutto quello che succede" e poi quando glielo dicono chiama la polizia... ok... Poi c'è Hank, che è uno dei personaggi secondari più importanti, non solo perché è il cognato di Walt ed è nell'antidroga. E ricollegandoci all'argomento emozioni, si può notare come il viso di Hank cambi, da un certo punto della serie in poi. Esattamente, dopo la sparatoria dei due cugini di Tuco, quando Hank finisce in ospedale semi-paralizzato. Da lì in poi la sua faccia diventa nera, buia di rabbia, non sorride quasi più... Accenna a una mezza battuta solo quando è in presenza dei suoi colleghi, ma quando è a casa o è da solo è nero. Con Marie che, poverina, si deve prendere tutte le sue ire addosso. Madò, che confusione di video, però sapevo che sarebbe venuto fuori così, perché io volevo parlarvene non in modo tecnico, non ho voluto parlarvi della regia cristallina che ha Breaking Bad, la accenno soltanto, ma perché ci sarà sicuramente gente che ne potrà parlare molto meglio di me di questa cosa qua. Spendo solo due paroline su Jesse, poi parliamo della quinta stagione e chiudiamo. Jesse è il figlio adottivo di Walt: lo tratta esattamente come tratterebbe un padre il figlio. Che anche se hai 27 anni i tuoi dialoghi sono come se ne avessi 2. Ogni cosa che fa è sbagliata e avrebbe potuto farla in un altro modo, ogni scelta che fa è sbagliata e avrebbe potuto prenderne altre mille. E questo Walt lo sa, e glielo ripete in continuazione. Ma non perché sia stronzo, Walt... Non solo per quello, ma perché vorrebbe veramente vederlo cambiare in meglio. Lo rincuora quando ne ha bisogno, gli fa pochissimi complimenti perché altrimenti lo renderebbe debole... Questo e molto altro in Settimo Cielo! Il loro rapporto è spesso difficile, confuso, non riescono a comunicare come dovrebbero... Ma credo che un pochino, in fondo in fondo, si vogliano bene... A parte nella quinta stagione, parliamo della quinta stagione! La gente si lamenta del fatto che Walt dalle prime quattro stagioni ad essere uno che è appena entrato nel mondo dello spaccio, repentinamente ad essere diventato un villain dei fumetti, praticamente. Senza cuore, troppo freddo, troppo distaccato. Ed è vero, anche lui è sicuro di essere diventato così... Ma in realtà no. Per me, tutta la quinta stagione gira intorno a una frase che Mike gli dice dopo che lui uccide Gus, che è: just because you shot Jesse James, it don't make you Jesse James. La traduco e reinterpreto per i babbani: "l'aver ucciso Gus non fa di te Gus". E questo si nota dalla miriade di errori che lui fa in ogni singola puntata della quinta stagione. Questo è quello che di solito in America si chiama fall out, cioè, banalmente, "raccogliere quello che hai seminato". E tutto questo porta poi al finale. Il finale di serie: anche qui, non solo la gente si è divisa per l'intera quinta stagione, ma si è ancora di più frammentata per il finale. Mi è piaciuto? Sì. È spettacolare come pensavo? No. Ed è questo il problema: tutti si aspettavano un finale dove morivano tutti quanti, una strage incredibile, Skyler tagliata a metà, il figlio senza gambe che cammina strisciando sangue, sparatorie in città, palazzi che crollano, esplosioni giganti, Godzilla che a un certo punto arriva ad Abluquerque a sparare raggi blu dalla bocca... No, niente di tutto questo, Breaking Bad è il finale, il finale di una storia. Dovevano chiudere dieci sottotrame, hanno chiuso dieci sottotrame. È morto chi doveva morire, si è salvato chi si doveva salvare e la telecamera piano piano si allontana dal corpo di Walt dicendoci "bye bye". E ripeto, il finale mi è piaciuto, è anche molto, ma è un finale come un altro, nel senso, si è chiusa la storia, appunto. A parte una sola volta, non c'è mai stato nessun finale che mi abbia fatto gridare al miracolo. L'unico è stato The Shield. per l'amor di Dio, guardatevi The Shield. Quello è stato l'unico finale che dopo averlo visto ho fissato il muro per tre ore ripetendo "wow". Ma Karim, è solo per questo che Breaking Bad ti piace così tanto? No, ed è qui che ci ricolleghiamo al mago di Rai Uno: mentre tutti quanti ridono per la gaffe del mago che non riesce a trovare la carta, io invece mi immedesimo in lui e provo quello che ha provato lui: un'enorme stretta allo stomaco provocata dal disagio del momento. Per me Breaking Bad è questo: mi piace perché mi provoca disagio. Adoro avere il mal di pancia, adoro avere le emozioni fuori posto. E che sia avvelenare un bambino, far scontrare due aerei, mandare all'ospedale un poliziotto, investire due spacciatori nemici o veder morire dei protagonisti, Breaking Bad ce la fa, al 100%. Per me guardare questa serie equivale a stare seduto in una stanza, con una scatola di cartone davanti, al cui interno c'è una bomba... che non hai idea di quando esploderà. Accoglienza Il video ha avuto un ottimo successo su YouTube, superando il milione di visualizzazioni e generando molti commenti entusiasti riguardo sia il video, che la serie. Note Categoria:Video Categoria:Video di Yotobi Categoria:Yotobi